throaticusfandomcom-20200213-history
Athroatica
Athroatica was a large empire founded by Throaticus after a successful rebellion against the First Roman Empire. This large chunk of the Galaxy, formerly located in the Northeastern Roman Empire, spread from sea to shining sea. History Athroatica was founded by Throaticus, after his escape from Rome, but would not be officially recognized until the Battle of Siscia, in which the First Roman army was sent into full retreat, and ceded the Northwestern part of their Empire to the Throatcloaks. Athroatica then underwent a period of seemingly unending prosperity under Emperor Excepton. This period would come to a close after an increasing number of Athroatican systems began to join the Seperatists, due to the growing prevalence of corruption in Athroatican government, and spawn a resurgence of the Throat Wars. Excepton actually orchestrated this conflict himself, as he was a Suffigi Lord and Roman supporter in secret, hoping to once and for all strike Athroatica out of existence. Athroatica fell to the Romans, who would conquer both Athroatica and the Seperatist holdouts. The Alliance to Restore Athroatica would be formed in an attempt to take back Athroatica from the oppressive Romans. Government Athroatica was initially governed by Throaticus himself, proclaiming himself "Emperor" after the Battle of Siscia, where the Roman army was sent into full retreat. Throaticus found governing his empire to be tiring, boring, and wasteful of his skills as a warrior. He instead named himself the Commander in Chief of the Military of Athroatica, and split the giant Imperial Republic into several states, each governed by a local Senator. These local governors would have absolute loyalty to the Emperor of Athroatica, an emperor who was handpicked by Commander Throaticus once every 4 years. This Emperor served as the head of the Athroatican Senate rather than an outright absolute ruler Throaticus picked the same emperor, Excepton, multiple times, with almost unanimous support from the senate. Once the Separatist threat was deemed great enough, the Athroatica Senate voted Excepton emergency powers, which he promised to lay down at the end of the war. Culture The national anthem of Athroatica is "Athroatica the Beautiful", which was sung patriotically by the citizens of Athroatica in everyday life. Athroaticans also have a taste for the finer arts, such as plays, as evident by the love and support given to plays such as The Tragedy of Emperor Excepton and The Tragedy of Spartacus. Athroaticans also had a love for sports, which is why basketball flourished throughout the land. Athroaticans celebrate Throatmas every year on December 25th. This is the birthday of Throaticus, and it is popular legend that Throaticus delivers presents to all the good Athroatican boys and girls for Throatmas. Throatmas songs, such as ''Throaty Night'', are quite popular. Athroatica used the revolutionary Battle of Rome as the main reference point in their calendar. Cities * Throat (capital) * Siscia Inhabitants * Throaticus * Shlorticus * Spartacus (spirit) * Excepton * Hercacles (in legend) * Fanazinius * Poundacles * Fancy-Feasticus * Lebronius * Bruticus (until exile) * Throatspeare * Neckicus * Icusicus (in legend) * Aclesacles (in legend) * Iusius (in legend)